Words of Love
by lucianolover
Summary: Arianna says her first words. Will they be directed at Will or Sonny?


Will and Sonny stood together in the kitchen of their apartment. They could hardly believe that they had made it through a year of parenting. A year of lost sleep, a year of dirty diapers, and a year of sweet firsts for Arianna Grace.

The daughter in question was sleeping soundly in her playpen in the front room. Will pecks Sonny on the cheek and strides across the room to watch her sleep. In the past year he had never once gotten tired of watching her sleep. The way she always laid her head against the inside of her right arm, which was always stretched upwards, was almost too cute for words. Will found it absolutely adorable.

Arianna Grace shifts in her sleep and makes a baby coo. Will leans over the side of the pen and runs his fingers along her other arm. Sonny, who had finished cleaning the dishes walks over and wraps his arm around Will.

"I can't believe she's already a year old." Sonny whispers in amazement.

"I know. It's so hard to believe that about a year and a half ago I thought I would never get to be here for this." Will looks at Sonny as he gushes over his daughter.

"Will I saw you during that time. There was no way you were going to let Nick stand in your way of her. It made me love you even more." Sonny smiles.

"Really?" Will looks away from his daughter and towards Sonny. "It's so hard to believe that we made it through the toughest thing the world could throw at us. I seriously worried that Arianna's existence would cause me to lose you forever. Now I know that nothing could do that."

"Will, I used to think that my life would always be filled with hiking, mountain climbing and other crazy adventures. Never in a million years did I think that it would include an adventure in parenting." Sonny says as he leans forward and kisses Will fully on the lips.

"I have come to realize that parenting is one of life's greatest adventures." Will whispers pulling Sonny into a tight embrace.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sonny says into Will's shoulder.

The two men pull into another kiss, this time there is more passion behind it. Will cards his fingers through Sonny's dark brown locks. Sonny starts to moan into Will's mouth. Their tongues fight for dominance in the other's respective mouth. Suddenly the sound of a key in the door breaks them apart.

With a secretive smile, the boys turn to face Gabi as she walks in the door.

"Hey, guys. Arianna sleeping?" Gabi mutters as she puts her keys away and takes off her purse.

"No, she's on her first date." Sonny mutters with a smile towards Will.

"With a biker dude with millions of tattoos and an obvious slacker attitude." Will adds.

"Uh-huh sounds great." Gabi says, clearly not paying attention to what the guys were saying.

As soon as Gabi disappeared into her room, Will and Sonny look at each other and crack up laughing.

"Wow. I just love messing with her." Will mutters trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"Especially because it is so easy! She never pays attention." Sonny gasps.

As the boys work on calming back down, they hear Arianna waking up from her nap. That sound quiets them down really quick. With intertwined fingers, Will and Sonny turn back to face their daughter. Arianna has now woken up a little more, just enough to pull herself up onto her feet. She stands in her playpen just staring at Will and Sonny. With a squeal of recognition, she starts to smile and make baby noises.

"Maybe she'll finally say her first word. I'll bet it will be Sonny." Sonny says staring in awe at the beautiful blonde haired girl before him.

"Fat Chance! I'm her dad after all." Will smiles sympathetically at Sonny.

"Come on, I spend more time with her. She has a play area in the coffee house/club during the day. You are in school and so is Gabi. Babies recognize better the people they see more." Sonny reasons.

"Who sings her to sleep every night?" Will raises an eyebrow at Sonny, "That's what I thought. Me!"

"And you think that means she'll say dada first?" Sonny argues back.

Turning to Arianna, Will takes on his dad face, as Sonny likes to call it, "Ari can you say dada? Can you say dada?"

"Can you say, Sonny? Sonny?" Sonny coos at Arianna.

Arianna looks back and forth between an eager Sonny and an equally eager Will. Opening her mouth she utters her first word, "NO!"

Sonny sighs, looks at Will, and chuckles, "At least she got your stubborn streak."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Will says with a smile and kisses Sonny on the cheek.

Sonny turns towards Will and begs with his eyes for another kiss. The two men meet once more and share a kiss more passionate than the last. The two men are so wrapped up in their kiss that they don't even see Arianna looking at them with a gummy grin. Her peeling laughter brings them apart once more. They look lovingly at Arianna with the sappiest looks to have ever graced either of their faces.

"Gin dada. Gin papa." Arianna says looking at her dads.

Will and Sonny look incredulously at Arianna and then chuckle. Will scoops up his daughter into his arms. With a smile at Sonny, the two men kiss Arianna's cheeks.

"How's that sweetie?" Will smiles, from his eyes to his lips.

Arianna just claps.


End file.
